


The Way You Look Tonight

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Formalwear, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they attend a formal event together, Lester begins to see Jess in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written as an extremely belated birthday gift for **celeste9** , using the prompt "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Much thanks to **clea2011** for the beta and feedback. The following were my inspirations for Jess's outfit: [Dress](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/20680909/Jess/8241080_fpx.jpg), [Clutch](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/20680909/Jess/clutch_1.png), [Earrings](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/20680909/Jess/1362031529410100301.jpg) and [Shoes](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/20680909/Jess/new-sexy-fashion-gold-and-silver-strap-sandals.jpg).

The invitation sat on Lester's desk as he mulled over it.

Ever since the destruction of Prospero Industries and the media attention surrounding the anomalies, there had been a growing corporate interest in the ARC. The Minister was hosting a gala and he wanted Lester there to schmooze with potential investors. Attending formal events such as this was a routine part of Lester's job. They were often dull affairs, but he was accustomed to plastering a smile on his face and making small talk with the bigwigs. However, this time the invitation also requested that he bring an employee to attend as a representative of the ARC, someone who would be able to give a better understanding of the day-to-day operations.

Abby and Connor had both politely declined, still recovering from the psychological scars left by Burton and New Dawn. Becker had scoffed at the very idea. Being the team leader, Matt was the ideal representative, but Lester feared that his abrupt nature and deadpan expression wouldn't go over well.

That left Jess as the most logical choice. She was certainly sociable enough, but Lester worried that the stiffs in suits wouldn't take such a bubbly young girl seriously.

Her demeanor was nothing but professional when he called her into his office to extend the invitation. After explaining what would be expected of her and asking if she had any further questions, she inquired about the dress code.

"You would be expected to wear a formal evening gown," he said. Jess quirked an eyebrow, causing him to add with a sigh, "Which I would be willing to write off as an expense in order for you to purchase." Jess gave a small smile of satisfaction.

"Right, then it's settled. I will have my car pick you up at seven on Friday evening. Now go on back to your work." Jess walked out of the office calmly, but once the door had closed behind her, Lester heard her squeal with delight.

Aside from Abby and Connor, Jess was the ARC employee who Lester knew best. He'd been doubtful of her when they first met, with her incessant chatting and bold fashion choices, but she soon proved to be extremely effective at her job. Aside from the occasional lapse (Lester suspected she was behind the Dracorex being released into his office, even though Matt took the fall for it), Jess was a highly competent worker whom he had come to rely on. She wasn't intimated by him at all and she always returned his sarcastic barbs in kind. Her constant cheerfulness could be irritating at times, but even Lester had to admit that with all of the doom-and-gloom that surrounded the ARC, her smile and laughter were much needed reprieves.

Friday evening arrived and Lester was sitting in his car in front of Jess's flat. She had texted him that she was nearly ready. He sighed, having forgotten about the lengthy process women go through in order to get dressed. _What could take them so bloody long?_ he thought, remembering all the times he'd waited on his soon to be ex-wife to finish preparing for an evening out. Knowing her love for bright colours, Lester worried about what kind of frock Jess had chosen. Subtly was key at these events; the last thing he needed was Jess clad in neon pink, babbling on about how they captured dinosaurs.

That image was shattered once he saw Jess emerge from her flat. She wore a dark purple silk gown with a tight bodice and a skirt that billowed gracefully around her. She accented the outfit with a matching clutch, a pair of simple, dangling earrings and silver sandals with heels. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her red lips stood out against her fair skin. Lester couldn't help but gape at the sight of her; she looked more like a glamorous debutante walking the red carpet than a girl who worked for an obscure government agency.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised as she climbed into the car.

"It's not a problem," Lester said, bewildered that this was the same person who earlier that day had donned a miniskirt and wedge heels.

During the car ride, Lester briefed Jess about the various attendees, many of whom he'd met previously; those he didn't know personally he at least knew by name. Lester had vast experience in dealing with all kinds of dignitaries, but he was concerned that Jess would feel out of her element. She appeared calm and collected on the surface, but he could still detect a hint of worry in her expression.

They soon arrived at their destination, a stately manor where the gala was being held. After stepping out of the car, Lester heard Jess exhale nervously.

"You'll do fine," he assured her as he offered his arm. She smiled at him as she looped her arm through his, and the two made their way up the grand staircase together.

The evening proved the fears of both of them to be unfounded. Jess easily charmed the room full of businessmen and bureaucrats, telling amusing anecdotes about her time at the ARC while leaving out the more unpleasant details. She was an enthusiastic advocate for the public service that the ARC provided, highlighting the efficiency of the team in saving lives and maintaining order.

Lester was extremely impressed and a little unnerved at the same time. He was having difficulty reconciling the image of the cheery, talkative girl he'd first hired with the eloquent, sophisticated lady he'd brought to the gala. He had always thought she was pretty, but for the first time he saw her as a beautiful, mature woman.

He tried to shake those thoughts from his head. His divorce was still being finalized, although he and his wife had been separated for a long time. Still, Lester felt it would be inappropriate for him to be attracted to another woman, let alone one of his subordinates at work. Besides, Jess was constantly making eyes at the Captain. He wouldn't be surprised if the two eventually became an item.

"Quite the young lady you've got there, James," remarked Stafford, one of his former colleagues from the Home Office. He winked at Lester knowingly.

"We're not..." Lester began to protest before deciding it'd be easier to just go along with it. "Thank you," he said as he glanced over to where Jess was chatting with the Minister's wife.

As the evening wound down, Lester and Jess took a break from pressing the flesh to get some fresh air out on the balcony. Lester left briefly to fetch two flutes of champagne and brought them back out, handing one to Jess.

"I'd say the evening has been a success. The Minister is pleased, which is something I don't get to say very often," Lester told her. "I couldn't have done it without you. Cheers."

Jess smiled as their glasses clinked. They sipped their champagne in silence for a while.

"It's funny," Lester chuckled, "but apparently some people thought we were a couple." He tried to laugh it off, but when he looked at Jess, her smile had vanished.

"Is that so ridiculous?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"No, it's just... we couldn't be, could we?"

"Because you could never be with someone like me?"

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant..." He was flustered. James Lester didn't get flustered. How did she have this effect on him?

Jess set their empty glasses down on a nearby table and walked back over to Lester, standing close to him. Very close.

"Then why do you think it's funny that people think we're a couple?" she asked, her voice low.

"Because I'm your boss. It would be unprofessional to see one of my employees romantically."

"I see," Jess turned towards the balcony. "You could never think of me in that way."

"I didn't say that." He said it quietly, almost inaudibly, but Jess still heard it. She turned back towards him. "In fact, I find you very attractive." _I said that out loud, didn't I?_ Lester thought. He looked back at Jess, expecting her to look shocked or disgusted, but she was neither.

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I hadn't really thought about it before, but seeing you tonight made me realise how attracted I am to you." Lester stopped himself, embarrassed by his admission. "I'm sorry, that was extremely inappropriate for me to say. I've probably had too much champagne. Please forget I said anything."

"James," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm glad you said it, because I'm attracted to you too."

"You are?" he asked, baffled.

Jess laughed. "Yes. Don't look so surprised."

"It's just that I always thought you were interested in Captain Becker."

Jess smiled sheepishly. "I did have a crush on him for a while, yes. But over time, I started thinking of him as more of an older brother. Besides," she added, "I don't think I could be with someone who uses more hair product than I do!" They both laughed. "It took me a while to realise that it was you I really cared for, but when we were stuck with those creatures..." her voice wavered slightly. "When you nearly died, it made me realise how much you meant to me, and how I scared I was of losing you."

Lester recalled that frightful night. They had been in the armoury when a predator had emerged, lunging straight towards Jess. He hadn't thought twice before throwing himself in front of her, taking the blow instead. Lester would never have considered himself the self-sacrificial type, but he couldn't stand the idea of Jess getting hurt.

He took her hands in his. "Jess, I'm truly flattered, but this can't happen. It would appear that I'm taking advantage of you, and I wouldn't want people to think..."

She interrupted him, "I don't care what people think! If this job has taught me anything, it's that life is too short and too precious to waste. Why deny ourselves happiness just to please other people?"

Lester tried to think of a good counter argument, but he couldn't. He'd been abiding by social decorum his entire professional life and it was becoming tiresome. A brilliant, beautiful young woman who had just declared that she found him attractive was standing right in front of him. Stuff professionalism.

She was even closer to him now, reaching up to adjust his bow tie. He leaned down, his face hovering mere inches away from hers. "Well, I suppose if they already think we're a couple, we should give them something to show for it."

Jess grinned before closing the gap between them. They sunk into the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms circled her waist. When they broke apart, he opened his eyes to see her cheeks flushed and her pupils wide.

"It's getting late. Perhaps I should take you home," he suggested.

"Yes, please do," she replied.

He took her arm and escorted her back through the ballroom. As they walked, Lester couldn't help but feel smug. He was actually grateful to the Minister for this invitation. The evening had turned out to be anything but dull.


End file.
